memefandomcom-20200213-history
Cereal Guy (Spitting)
History The earliest known evidence of the meme was uploaded on All the Rage Faces around August 6th, 2011, when some unknown computer artist created the meme and put the meme online. The meme originally came from the oldest meme known to Rage comics named Cereal Guy four years before the new spitting counterpart came along in 2011. It is unknown who Spitting Cereal Guy's creator is, but for one thing, his appearance seemed to be drawn in a different style rather than the original, so therefore, Spitting Cereal Guy may not have came from the original meme's creator, but due to the fact that Spitting Cereal Guy's creator seemed to be different than the squinting version or even the original Cereal Guy meme. There has been no evidence when the first meme of him was ever found in or when he first appeared on the internet. But for one thing, since he orginated from the original Cereal Guy, Then therefore, he may still be popular. By today's standards, most people on the internet hasn't hardly mentioned abou the meme or the meme showing on Rage Comics, but however, he may still appear in newer comics found on Rage Comics or on other websites like Memegenerator, Reddit, Tumblr, or even on FunnyJunk. Counterparts There has been several other counterparts of him instead of the original cereal guy that appear on the internet. And ]]since Spitting cereal guy originally came from the original Cereal Guy meme, and since he was slightly inspired from his characteristics, then therefore, Spitting Cereal Guy is a counterpart to the original meme as well. he seems to appear slightly crudely-drawn than the original meme. There also has been other versions of the meme instead of him spitting cereal out while he has heard something disturbing. There also has been a curious version of Cereal Guy named Cereal Guy (Squint) who appears to be curious about something as he squints his eyes. There also has been numerous others including Newspaper Guy, which appears to be silent and appears to read a newspaper unlike the original version as well. There also has been a ripped newspaper version of Newspaper guy who also seemed to ripped up his newspaper like he's shocked or disturbed very similiar to the spitting version as well. There also has been numerous others including a Girl version of him in some memes and also a beer or bottle drinking version of him as well. it is unknown if there still is more memes with Cereal Guy in it, or any different other ones, but for one thing, there has been numerous other memes that appears to be drawn differently than the original on the internet. There even has been numerous other drawn versions of the spitting cereal guy counterpart as well. Trivia *Unlike the original version of the meme, he appears to be a crudely drawn stick-figure like F-Word Yeah Guy, and also appears to have his eyes popped out with pupils rather than being pitched black like the original version. Also the Spitting counterpart seems to be spitting out cereal and is putting his hands on the table while being disturbed rather than talking to someone. *Unlike the original version of the meme, he seems to appear to be drawn differently and has a very similar style to F-Word Yeah Guy, but even though doesn't originate from the same person who drew the original, but even though has been drawn from a different meme creator as well. It is unknown who the creator is, but for one thing, there has been no evidence who the creator of the meme is. *Like the Meh Cat memes, He appears to be drawn differently than his other cereal guy counterparts like Cat Gasp, but even though that Cat Gasp is drawn differently than Cat Lol and Cat Overload has. Cereal Guy (spitting) is not the only Cereal Guy counterpart that seemed to be drawn in a different style, there also has been two others besides him, and the two others are Newspaper Guy and Newspaper Guy (Ripped). *There also has been other differently drawn counterparts of Spitting Cereal Guy on the internet as well. Sometimes, there has been differently drawn memes with him spitting out water rather than cereal. *He was created four years after the Original rage comic meme, Cereal Guy. after the popularity of Cereal Guy, some person on the internet has drew an inspired spitting counterpart as well. *Sometimes on Memegenerator or on Rage Comics, there has been new comics or memes made on both websites for some time around 3 days or around a month. Category:Memes Category:Rage Comics Category:Rage Faces Category:Rage Category:The world has been saved Category:Stick-Figures